


Win win?

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Ellie has to pay the price of losing a bet with Nick. Maybe it's not as bad as I thought





	Win win?

"What about the heat?"

"You're a whiner" Nick buffoon leaving the luggage to the side of the door once inside the house "Not so bad"

"And what about the sea? If the noise of the sea does not let me sleep and if ..."

Nick stopped his tirade with both hands at his sides. Ellie stared at him as he licked his lips before speaking."Everything will be fine, it's just a weekend ... it's not that bad, Bishop" he promised giving him a kiss on the chin

"and what about the food?" Ellie screamed once Nick started turning on the lights and running the curtains with his back to her "Because I'm really dying of hunger" he glanced at the place, frowned and ran after him

"You're always hungry, Ellie ..." Nick scoffed as he leaned over the nearest sofa and picked up a bag of potato chips from there. "And you're a bad loser by the way .. It's my prize, my rules" I wink at him

He threw the bag at her and she smiled and caught them. Ellie frowned when she saw Nick jump from one place to another. I put aside the fries, for later.

"where are you going?" He sighed, running a hand over his face "And for your information, you won because I let you win ... You, you are a bad loser"

"Say what you want.."

"Nick .. you have more luck with shots than me does not mean that as a rule you are a better agent than me ..." she grumbled.

"No one said he was a better agent than you ... but I had the best margin of success in practice, you bet and ..." he turned on his heel, almost hit her ... Nick smiled at him with malice "You lost, Bishop. "

Ellie stomped as she rolled her eyes, this man was a slow death."And who cares for this place? You said it was yours ..."

"I told you that Lucía's friend took care of this place .." Nick sighed "Uff .. look at that, he even has a small Japanese garden .." He frowned at Ellie "How is it that you have a Japanese garden in Miami ? "

Ellie shrugged. "How many rooms does she have?" Ellie asked, running her fingers over the bright white center table.  
He opened the doors to the covered balcony and the sound of the artificial rain that fell in the garden below filled the living room.

"Two bedrooms. I do not need more than that. At least, not until you feel head and put a bun in someone's oven. "

"You only have thirty years. Men can have children well into their seventies. "

Nick laughed with a shrug. "I do not want to be an old dad. I want to be a great dad "

"Well, then, I suppose it would be better to start looking around to buy an oven. "

Nick glanced at Ellie's belly and raised his eyebrows.

Ellie laughed. "I am sorry. My furnace is currently occupied by Pfizer "

Nick smiled as he nodded toward the balcony and Ellie followed him out. Ellie clung to the steel railing as she looked toward the immaculate Japanese garden below. The scent of the lotus flower and jasmine perfumed the air and mingled with the rain enveloping us in a lush fragrance.

"This is beautiful and very calm" he commented "You must love him. "

"I do, but it still feels ... unfinished." Nick tucked her hair behind her ear and a chill went through Ellie without help.

"Why? What's left to finish? "

He turned to the ocean and leaned over the railing. Ellie's heart stopped and she pulled back as the balcony moved beneath her

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, "he said, as he pulled her in." Hell, Ellie ... I should not have brought you out here. "

Nick closed the balcony doors behind us and Ellie wandered hesitantly to the couch to sit down. He sat next to her and rubbed her back.  
"I'm sorry," Ellie said. "You probably think I'm crazy. I know I'm crazy. "

"Trust me, you're not crazy," Nick assured him. "Maybe a little weird, but definitely not crazy."

"I'm weird?"

Nick leaned toward her with pursed lips and Ellie laughed as he tried to push him, but he was too strong. She struggled with him until he covered her wrists over her head as he straddled her on the couch. Nick laughed while panting under him.

"You can not beat me in this."

Suddenly Ellie had the feeling that she was talking about something completely different from what was happening here.

"I do not want to win you" Ellie answered, licking her lips "I want to fuck you"

Nick chuckled. "Oh, you're going to get exactly that and more." He kissed her hard and sucked on her tongue until he pulled away. "A lot more."

Ellie stopped fighting him and stroked his hair "Now, Mella!"

"So adventurous," he murmured, while kissing his neck.

"What can I say, get it out of me"

"Perfect."


End file.
